


A Duelist's Soul

by DinRedfire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Duel Monsters, Gen, High School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insector Haga's life changes when he moves to Domino City. There, he will be going to the same school as his enemies. Will he fit in? And will Yugi manage to teach him how to be a true duelist? (Currently working on improving it, reviews and advice are welcome. First chapter is being edited. Will update as soon as possible.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, giving a try at a Yu-gi-oh! fanfiction. Haga is pretty much my favorite character so I'll attempt writing a short series ^^'  
> I'm kinda disappointed to see he's either an underloved character or basically an out-of-character Gary-Stu in drama fics. So don't expect rape, abuse, or anything hardcore. Just normal school ''drama'' and slice of life~ Well, hope you'll enjoy!

Chapter 1: Transfer

The young Japanese champion of duel monsters was walking in the crowded streets of Tokyo, sighing. What happened to his glory days? Usually he would have been surrounded by fans, asking for his autograph. Now pretty much everyone ignored him or barely recognized him. Whenever he mentioned that he was the Japanese champion, people laughed at him because of course Yugi had to snag all the glory. Dueling Kingdom, Battle City… All these tournaments were a reminder of his constant failures. Before that, his popularity even had started a pretty big insect cards trend and now people barely even bought them anymore.  They probably didn't want to receive comments like: ''Ew… Are you using Haga’s deck!?''

All he could do was sigh and daydream of his past success. He hadn't given up on restoring his pride, but pretty much all tournaments were over since school would begin next week, so that would have to wait until next summer break – after all, he had his future to think of. His ambition to be the best duelist was just one drop in the ocean compared to the rest of his dreams. 

He entered the hallway of his house – Wait, why was the hallway this empty? The pictures hanging on the walls were gone and it seemed like the whole place had been thoroughly cleaned. His mother was a neat-freak, so it wasn't surprising to find the house clean, but usually she put the decorations and pictures back in their places after that.

Haga could hear his parents arguing as usual in the kitchen.

''I’m home!'' He called, interrupting them.

His mother arrived shortly after to greet him.

''Welcome back, son…'' She said nervously.

Now that was weird. His mother was always the shy and stressful type, but when she started playing nervously with her teal hair, he knew it meant that something was wrong.

''…Mom?'' He started as he took off his shoes and placed them in the rack.

She just shook her head, dragging him into the kitchen. Apparently the meal was ready. He merely blinked as he sat at the table. His father was at his usual place, sipping his green tea. He merely acted as if nothing happened. He could see that the cupboard was unusually empty when he saw his mother picking up some tea bags and cups. Haga didn't say anything and just picked his chopsticks, but couldn't shake off the uneasiness.

''Thanks for the food.'' He said as he started eating.

As he ate, he noticed his mother went into the trouble of picking his favorite vegetables and his favorite food. He didn't care much for meat but he just loved bee larva. His parents always found it gross and icky…so why did she put it in his meal?

It wasn't his birthday or anything… or maybe there was a problem. His father lost his job and they were about to be kicked out on the street? Were they getting a divorce? Or was he getting adopted!? Ridiculous thoughts were swarming in his head.

He silently ate but now he was staring suspiciously at his family. His father got up after finishing and left the table without a word. Well, that was typical. He always left to his study to work, read or enjoy his peace. Just being alone with his mother seemed to lift the tension a little. Finally, he could speak up.

 ''So, what’s the occasion?'' He asked, after emptying his rice bowl.

''I don’t know what you’re talking about… Do you want more rice? More of those…insects that you love so much?''

That was a poor attempt at changing the subject…

''No, I’m full. By the way, these are called bee larva, mom.'' He corrected her, slightly annoyed.

''And I’m talking about the whole deal with putting all my favorite stuff for the meal. Also, you’re even more nervous than usual. '' Haga said flatly.

He could easily see his mother’s eyebrow twitching. She tried to keep her mouth shut for a while…But it didn't last long. She never could keep secrets for long.

''…We’re moving next week!'' She exclaimed.

Then, there was silence. Haga didn't even notice he had dropped his chopsticks. Good thing he wasn't chewing on anything, he would have choked right away.

''You…You’re kidding, right? There’s only a week left before school! What’s the point of moving  _now_!?''Haga asked, still stunned.

His mother was noticeably uneasy now.

''Your father had a promotion. If he wanted this position, he had to leave on short notice… I’m sorry, Haga. I…too, would have wished he had objected more strongly. He should’ve thought more about the well-being of his family…'' She said, her voice barely the volume of a whisper.

He didn't like the way the conversation was going so he got up quickly, trying his best to smile.

''Well…Don’t worry about that. It’s not like I have many friends to begin with. I’ll make some new ones, alright? Where are we going?'' The teen asked.

''…We’ll be going to Domino City. Are you sure it’s alright? I can talk with your father and-'' She started.

''I’m familiar with the city already, I've been there for Duel Monster tournament. Don’t worry. I’ll go pack my stuff now!'' Haga interrupted her and left quickly to his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

The young duelist looked around him. He practically grew up here. Looking at the walls brought him memories of when he helped his mother paint the room green. There were different posters of duel monsters that he collected over the years. His ant farm, his library, his old TV… Just imagining them in another environment felt odd.

Domino City… He was indeed familiar with it, but not in a good way. After all, this is where Yugi Mutou and his stupid bunch of friends lived. Yet, he couldn't find the strength to argue with his parents… Well, his father’s decision.

The young boy, slowly packed his things. There was one thing he didn't lie about: He didn't have many friends to begin with. No one in Tokyo would miss him.

 


	2. Thrown into the wolf pack

 Chapter 2: Thrown into the wolf pack

Haga finally had finished his packing. He wanted to do it by himself but in the end, his mother finally convinced him to let her help. They were now in his father’s car, leaving Tokyo behind. The young boy said nothing. He just held his ant farm against himself and was staring through the window. The only one who kept breaking the silence was his mom. She kept asking him questions like, did he need her to open the window, and was he hungry, did he want to stop somewhere?

''Do you want to play a game to pass the time?'' She asked again after a while.

He merely sighed. His mother didn't want to admit it herself, but she was a bit childish. She never liked long road trips and got bored quickly. As far as he could remember, she was the one who always asked the famous question: Are we there yet?

Haga gave in as usual and played a game with her while his father focused on the road. He was his mother’s complete opposite. Quiet, serious and mature… The young boy often wondered how those two met, but he never asked them nor did he think they would give him a straight answer.

After hours of traveling, they finally arrived at their new home, though it didn't feel that way for Haga. He stared blankly at the place, slightly bigger than his old house, he noticed. It was a large Japanese styled royal blue house. Two stories with plenty of windows and two balcony. Apparently, it used to be a small condo block, but it was remade into a house few years ago. It didn't have a large lawn area, but the house was separated from the sidewalk with a closed gate. Well, it seemed peaceful at least…It wasn't particularly ugly, it looked pretty nice, yet this just didn't feel like home. He remained silent as they visited their new place. A nice kitchen and a living room with plenty of space and light. Haga’s father had decided that his room would be on the second floor. He had access to one of the balconies, on the side of the house, through a glass door in his room. 

After the visit, Haga was left to unpack his boxes with his mother’s help.  

''It’s even bigger than your old room, isn't it nice? Oh, I’ll buy paint cans so we’ll be able to personalize it like before. What do you think?'' She asked in a cheery yet nervous voice.

''That would be great…'' He replied, as he got out his duel disc and his card deck.

She briefly looked at it, then seemed to have an idea.

''Oh! I just remembered! When we were on our way here, I noticed a game shop. We could buy you some new cards!'' She said, clasping her hands together.

He just looked at his deck, absentmindedly. Getting some new cards to power up for the next tournament wasn't a bad idea. Memories of the battle at the KC Grand Prix came to his mind but he quickly tried to forget them. No use in thinking about that humiliating defeat.

_What happen_ _ed in America stays in America,_ Haga thought to himself.  

He didn't really voice his agreement or anything but his mother didn't wait for it. They took a break from unpacking and went outside. The cherry trees along the road were still in bloom and the wind was warm. It was a perfect day to go watch the bugs. That would be a nice thing to do once he had a bit of time to himself.

They arrived after walking a few minutes…and Haga nearly felt his heart stopping. Of all the places to go, it had to be there! It was Mister Mutou’s game shop… His mother looked at him, still smiling.

'' Aren't we going inside? '' She asked, tilting her head slightly.

He just shook his head, trying to come up with a quick idea.

'' I…uh… Look! There’s this ladybug I really want to see. I’ll wait outside! '' Haga said, trying to make his escape.

However his mother held him by his arm, lightly stopping him in his tracks.

'' Aw, come on, dear. You know I’m not familiar with your card game. I won’t know what cards you have or not. Hey, maybe you can teach me more about it and I could play with you? And don’t look at me like that. Let’s go!'' She said, looking at him with puppy eyes.

No matter how many times she made that face, she knew it always worked. Reluctantly, he entered the shop and just went down one of the aisles, being careful not to be seen by the shop’s owner. Just hearing his cheerful voice as he greeted his costumers made him cringe.

''Ah! Welcome! Do you need anything in particular? '' He asked.

Haga could see his mother briefly looking for him, but he didn't move from his hiding place, pretending to be looking at board games.

''…Forgive him, my boy is a bit shy. Um, I’m looking for those cards…Duel Monster? My son use insect cards, so we were looking for that'' She replied.

''Oh? Insect cards, you say? Pretty good when you know how to use them. That reminds me, I had some new cards delivered the other day. Wait just a moment.''

He went behind the counter to search. During this time, his mother went to him.

''What’s wrong, Haga? Why don’t you come up to the counter?'' She whispered.

He simply shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. She just sighed and went back to see Yugi’s grandfather as he took out a box of brand new cards.

''Here they are. If I may give a recommendation, the “Ultimate Bug” series is a good start. '' He said, putting them on the counter so his mother could read the cards.

After a while she seemed to pick them and a few other cards at the advice of mister Mutou. After a moment that seemed like an eternity, she bought the cards and they went out as quickly as possible. However, he could hear behind him the shop owner saying:

''Have a good day, Haga-kun!''

…Well, so much for being subtle. He tried to ignore it however as he continued walking. His mother seemed to stare at him for a while. She didn't know the details, but she knew he had some kind of rivalry with Yugi. She heard him when he had his raging tantrums in his rooms, so she could pretty much guess the rest. She stayed quiet for a while but broke the silence eventually.

''You’ll have to make peace with him sometime, Haga. Don’t let all your anger ruin your life, okay?'' She said, just putting her hand over his shoulder.

He merely nodded.

''Thanks for the cards, mom.'' He said.

''You’re welcome! …Really, though, you should show me how to play this sometime. It looks fun!''

He had to smile a little at that. He nodded once again before going back to his room to finish placing all his stuff. When he was done, the sun was already setting. Watching the bugs would have to wait but overall, he had pretty peaceful day - until his parents called him downstairs.

They ate dinner in a very silent atmosphere yet again. After the meal however, his father got up and arrived with a folder uniform. He seemed slightly annoyed.

''For a boy with grades such as yours, a private school would have been much better, but your mother insisted on sending you to the closest one.'' He said, handing him the clothes. 

The uniform was made of a white dress shirt, blue pants and a blue vest. Clothes that he recognized all too well… He didn't really know what to say. Haga just felt like it was just the gods or karma or whatever laughing at him. Just a few days before school began and he wasn't looking forward to it. At all.

 


	3. Hostility

 

 

Chapter 3: Hostility

 

The dreadful day arrived way too soon. Haga stood in front of Domino High school. Wearing this uniform felt strange. His old one had been drab and boring, all shades of brown plaid. He never expected to wear someday those flashy blue clothes that Yugi and his gang had.

Just standing outside of the building made his stomach churn. He gulped, looking around him as the others students rushed to the school. For now, he recognized none of them, which was reassuring. The place was pretty big, so he wouldn’t necessarily run into Yugi and his gang - at least that’s what he hoped. For the first time in his life, he was glad no one seemed to recognize him. At least, he would be able to start school without being laughed at because of his defeat in Duel Monsters...

 

Entering the hallway, he found his shoe lockers without too much difficulty. Real trouble began when he saw a crowd of students looking at a billboard, probably looking for which class they were in this trimester. Being pretty small for his age, he couldn’t see anything. Haga basically needed to force his way through the students to see.

'' _Name…Name…Where’s my name?_ '' He wondered.

The young duelist couldn’t find it however, his vision was suddenly abruptly obscured by a flying elbow.

''Gwah!'' Haga yelled as he landed rather unceremoniously on his behind. Struggling to get up despite the crowd, he couldn’t take it anymore.

 ''Hey! What was that for, you jerk!?'' 

Then, silence. The guy who knocked him over looked behind his shoulder. Haga definitely wished he hadn’t opened his mouth. The punk just glared at him. He was twice Haga’s size and didn’t look the type who’d just let this insult slide. 

''Got an attitude problem, kid?''

Now the students were either leaving to their class or watching with curiosity. Haga could feel his legs shaking, but he knew what it was to be bullied. If he spoke up, he’d get hit, if he didn’t, he would look like a weakling and still be hit. The teenager didn’t have much pride left, but he wanted to hold on to it.

''Fitting words coming from the guy who hit me first!'' He retorted, trying to keep a firm voice.

He wasn’t quite sure if it worked, but Haga was sure of one thing: that punk guy was definitely pissed.

''First day and you’re already looking for trouble? Hey, bring it on… Sounds like you do want to see your teeth flying.'' The older students said, cracking his knuckles, while nodding.

''Just…Just try it! Start hitting a guy your own size for a change! ...You think you look tough?!''

The insect duelist just wished he could disappear at that moment. Now most of the students were leaving, not wanting to be in trouble the first day. Only the punk and one of his friends remained.

''…Take off the kid’s glasses. Don’t want his parents coming to make me pay them.'' He said to his accomplice.

 Before the boy had the chance to run away, he was forcefully held in place and had his spectacles removed.

''Hey! Stop! '' Haga yelled, trying to break free, without success.  He cursed the school under his breath, cursed his bad luck and his foolish pride.

''Well, looks like you’ll get what you wanted, dumbass!'' The punk said as he pulled his fist back.

The smaller teenager just closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, preparing himself to receive the hit…which never came. A big voice resonated through the hallway.

''You there! What the heck are you doing!?''

Haga opened his eyes, but didn’t see much more than a blurry form, coming toward them. Most likely a teacher. His bullies let go of him and ran away to their class before the teacher arrived.

''Stupid delinquents… Not that you’re any better. What’s the deal with starting a fight with them? If they cause you trouble, you get someone to help you or you act like an adult and ignore them. Simple, right?'' The man said, as he handed him his glasses.

Haga didn’t say anything, he just put them back on and looked at the billboard. Now that the others were gone, he could finally figure out where his class is. The teacher just frowned and said:

''You’re Haga-kun, right? You’re in 2-E.''

The teenager blinked.

''…How do you know my name?''

''My kid is crazy about Duel Monsters. …Used to be one of your fans.'' The adult replied, with not much sympathy in his voice.

Haga definitely picked on the ''used to be'' part. That teacher helped him out of sheer responsibility and he knew it would be best not to get on his bad side. He just could feel that the teacher didn’t like him very much. Nothing surprising. 

The duelist just quickly got to the stairs and headed to his class. The door wasn’t closed yet, but the homeroom teacher had begun to take attendance. Haga didn’t even have the time to walk in, that he froze in place. Fate really hated him. Yugi and his groupies… All in the same class. For a split second, he double-checked just to be sure. It was definitely 2-E. He wanted to run away, hide himself in his room, beg his father to let him go to a private school instead. Shouldn’t be too hard, he did want to send him there first. He would just have to convince his mom.

''Oh! You’re the new student! Got lost in the hallway?'' The teacher asked. She was standing beside the door, waiting for him to go into class.

''You are late, but since it’s your first day here, I’ll give you a break. Just be careful next time.'' She said.

Haga took a deep breath, as he walked in a slow pace.

'' _Well, time to face the music_ '' He thought to himself as the educator began to introduce him.

He could hear various students whispering gossips already. Some of those who witnessed the situation in the hallway were in the class as well. The teenager wanted to avoid looking at Yugi and the others as much as possible, but curiosity got the best of him. It was almost amusing to see Honda and Jounouchi’s jaws drop.

''Ehhh!? Insector Haga, HERE!?'' Honda exclaimed, overdramatically.

Jounouchi just stood there with wide-eyes.

''So, that annoying brat is not only bugging us in tournaments but in our class too?'' He said.

Anzu just tried to get them to quiet down.

''Come on… He’s just at our school. He won’t be causing any troubles…right?''

Yugi just stared at him. Not in a hostile way, but more out of curiosity. That or he was simply spacing out.

Not that Haga could see or anything, but at that moment, Yugi’s other self, stared at him warily.

'' _Insector Haga…If it weren’t for him, the Millennium Ring wouldn’t be in Bakura’s hands. Do you think he’s still after the god cards, partner?_ '' He asked, still frowning.

Deep down, Yugi felt that his other self didn’t forgive Haga for what he did when he was under Dartz’s influence.

'' _I don’t know… But we can’t keep up that hostility here. We’ll be sharing this class for a year, let’s at least try to make this school welcoming. Haga didn’t_ _choose_ __to come here after all._  _'' Yugi replied in his mind. 

 

Well, at least he didn’t think so. He just hoped he was right.

Yugi turned back his attention to the front of the class. Apparently, introductions were over, and Haga was assigned to the seat right behind him.

In an attempt to be friendly, the teenager stood up to meet with his duelist rival.

 

Haga just stopped in his tracks, bewildered as Yugi presented him his hand.

''We’re not in a duel monsters tournament right now, so it would be best to start anew don’t you think?''

Haga just walked past him and gained his seat. He wasn’t naïve to the point of believing that Yugi, of all people, would be his friend. He would never stoop low enough to accept his enemy’s pity.


	4. Interlude 1- Ryuzaki

Interlude 1 – Ryuzaki

 

The dinosaur duelist stared at his phone for a while as he hung out at the local McDonalds. He listened with one ear to his friends’ mindless prattle. It was just some discussion about who was secretly dating who and so on. Being able to hang out with the popular gang at school was just a stroke of luck really. It turned out, his childhood best friend recognized him and saw that he wasn't with Insector Haga, so he invited him to join the gang. Still, it wasn't what Ryuzaki expected. Sure he wasn't alone at home playing online games, but it wasn't like anyone talked to him in particular, and his so-called best friend was too busy making out with his new girlfriend. Ryuzaki was just…there. He silently ate his Shrimp Filet-o, still checking his messages on his cellphone, but he didn't receive anything. 

  

It’s not like he really shared some friendship with Haga, he was more like a sidekick… At least, that’s what he was telling himself until now. He hadn't seen the other duelist lately and the more the days passed, the more he realized that he just really had fun with him. They started off as rivals in the Japanese Duel Monsters championship and started hanging around. They mainly argued, got in trouble, got beat up but they were together.

 

If Haga wasn't his friend, he was what was closest to it anyway. He just wished he knew what he was doing. Ryuzaki even thought about going to see him in Tokyo whenever he could to see what’s wrong. His phone number wasn't even available.

 

Sighing… Ryuzaki just tried to contact him one last time. He didn't really know what to send him. Just asking what’s up? He just absentmindedly wrote him an email, hoping he’d get an answer.

 

_Hey, man._

 

_It’s Ryuzaki._

 

_What are you doing? I can’t even_ _find your phone number._

_I haven't heard from you in forever, it's like you've fallen off the face of the earth._

 

_Too scared I’d kick your butt at Duel Monsters? You should see my new deck, it’s getting even more awesome than before! I won’t lose next time, you hear?_

 

_Well, see ya!_

 

''Texting your girlfriend, Ryuzaki?'' His friend teased him, trying to look over his shoulder.

 

The duelist merely closed his phone, glaring at him.

 

''Nah… Not like it’s your business, anyway.'' He replied as he got up. It was getting late and he just wanted to go home after his meal.

 


	5. Isolation

  


''I’m home!'' Haga said as he arrived.

 

The same routine he had back in Tokyo was repeating itself in Domino City. He couldn’t tell if it was reassuring or sad. Again, he could hear tiny bits of conversation between his parents. His mother probably forgot to close the door when she entered his father’s study. Silently, the teenager took off his shoes and walked closer, hoping to catch glimpses of it.

''I’m not sure if was such a good idea coming here… I mean, we were already doing great in Tokyo, no?'' His mother asked.

''What is so bad about moving here? Eventually, Haga will have to do something with his life other than playing those card games. College expenses are not cheap, you are aware of that, right?''

The teen bit his lower lips. His high school years were not even finished that his father was already deciding on his future life. Probably he wanted him to become a lawyer, doctor or maybe he wanted him to work in an accounting department in a huge company just like him. The problem was, despite his talent in mathematics and his excellent grades, none of those jobs even interested him. His mother probably knew that too, but what could she say?

''If money is the only issue, why not telling me? I can work too if it could make your life easier'' She said.

Haga couldn’t see his father’s face but he heard him emit a disapproving grunt.

''With your lack of experience or good studies? You could barely work in a convenience store!'' He replied.

At that moment, Haga couldn’t just stand there. He passed by as if he had just arrived.

''I’m home!'' He repeated, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

''Oh sorry! We didn’t hear you.'' His mother said apologetically, her eyes on the ground. 

''Do you have any homework?'' His father asked.

Sighing, Haga just showed him the papers he had. It would take only a few minutes for him to do. With his current learning level, he was allowed to skip a year, which explained why he wound up in the same grade as Yugi and why he had so much trouble finding his class the first day. The older man scowled as he looked at the sheet.

''Does that school take its students for incompetent or is the standard so bad?'' He asked as he returned the sheet to his son.

Understanding that he had to take his leave, Haga reluctantly got out of the study and went to his room upstairs. Frustrated, he threw his purple backpack in the corner and he locked the door behind him. It was Saturday evening. The first week of school was over and the duelist had enough already. Sighing, he just sat at his desk and did his math problems. After a few minutes, he put the pencil on the table. 

He turned on his computer, which was hooked up while he was at school and checked his social networks. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t have fan letters anymore. He marked any offensive messages as spam without looking at them. Why bothering with anonymous jerks? They were not worth his time… As he was about to shut down the page, he noticed an unread email from Dinosaur Ryuzaki, his old partner in crime. He couldn’t help himself but smile as he read it.

Haga didn’t waste time replying when he saw it was written last week.

_Didn’t expect to receive a message from YOU of all people._

_Aren’t you a bit of a masochist? You want me to beat you again that badly, second place? Bring it on whenever you’re free._

_I didn’t reply to you right away because I didn’t have internet connection for a while. Guess what? I moved to Domino City not so long ago. Blame my dad for that. He’s got a promotion so, of course, he had to jump on the occasion because he’s going to need money for the future he’s planned for me. Like the college, I’ll go in and probably the university._

_Seriously, he’s planning so much in advance, I’m starting to wonder if he’s not already saving up for my wedding._

_Well… Hope you’re not too lonely without me where you are._

_Insector Haga._

He leaning against his chair after sending his message. Well, it was nice to see that someone at least cared about him to ask for news. So far, the school was boring. All he had learned so far was that it was populated with jerks and groupies. Oh, and that it was better to bring homemade meals. There wasn’t enough food for all students so the cafeteria could be compared to a war zone. He had to cut in the line to get his bread during the first day. After that, his mother made sure he always had lunch to bring.

Other than that, really there was nothing much to say about the school. People either ignored him or glared at him. He really didn’t mind it.

Bored, the teenager got up to go on the balcony. It was a beautiful evening and the wind was pleasant. The good thing about Domino City was that it wasn’t as huge as Tokyo and he could see more trees and parks close by. As he leaned against the railing, he noticed a small creature crawling toward him.

''Well, well… What do we have here?'' He asked as he adjusted his round yellow glasses.

A black caterpillar with yellow markings approached and he could only smile as he contemplated it.

''If I had to guess… You’re a tortoise shell caterpillar. You’ll definitely turn into a beautiful butterfly'' Haga said, gently as he watched the small insect.

He was soon interrupted by his mother, calling him for dinner. 

As he left his room, he told himself that he wasn’t lonely. Why would he need friends while he was surrounded by much more interesting creatures?

  


  


  



End file.
